Suspiros robados
by Liam Walker
Summary: Arthur y Alfred han sido amigos desde la infancia, el último ha estado enamorado del británico desde hace muchos años; este es su segundo año en idiomas, pero un futuro médico irrumpe en la relación, apartando de a poco a Arthur de la vida del americano... ¿Qué hará Alfred con respecto a la llegada de Raven? Sí, soy malo para esto. UsUkOc.
1. ¿Por qué?

Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué?

El invierno se despedía con una última lluvia, Arthur observaba a todos que caminaban fuera de la facultad, pero su compañero y amigo más fiel no salía en ningún momento del lugar; observó el piso, apretando sus puños decidido, no le esperaría más; dio un solo paso esperando a salir y mojarse por completo.

Pero la suerte del inglés fue más favorable que en contra, un paraguas le cubría de aquello y una suave sonrisa interrumpió los pensamientos negativos de este, ¿Quién era aquella persona que estaba frente a él?

-Te resfriarás si sales sin algo para protegerte de la lluvia.- Llegó directamente a los oídos del de ojos verdes, tal como era realmente, un susurro, uno el cual le hizo estremecer como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

-Gracias, pero no me gusta deberle favores a las personas… ¿Te conozco?- Se quedó observando sus cabellos negros, de los cuales escurría un poco de agua, pero no era de la lluvia, si no que al parecer había salido apenas de la ducha.

-Oh sí, no me conoces, y quiero creer que yo a ti si te conozco… Uhm… Kirkland, ¿No? Yo soy Raven…- El moreno desvió la mirada, señalando la entrada, tal vez era mejor que ambos salieran antes de que cerraran el lugar.

El más bajo asintió ante la proposición del otro, caminando hacia la salida del lugar; tras ellos salió un ahora desconcertado Alfred, mirando a Arthur con otra persona, sonriendo con él, mientras el moreno le atraía hacia sí para que no saliera del paraguas; aquello sólo impactó a aquel muchacho americano, no lo creía, ellos siempre habían sido los dos y nadie más alrededor. En ese momento notó que tal vez comenzaba a perder a su mejor amigo y amor en secreto.

Con el pasar de las horas, el rubio menor llegó a su hogar y dudó por un momento si debía llamar al inglés o esperar a que él llegara; llegó a la conclusión que si él no llamaba a Arthur, este no lo llamaría a él por más bien que hubiese llegado a casa.

-¡Hey Iggy! Te llamaba para…- Quedó en silencio con su teléfono en la mano al escuchar el buzón de voz, incluso le había dicho por el apodo que le había inventado hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ninguna respuesta hubo, al parecer tenía el móvil apagado; aquello le había preocupado, por lo que decidió ir a buscarle a casa, tal vez se había caído al agua o algo así, como siempre exagerando.

La lluvia era intensa, incluso las gotas dolían si caían en la cabeza o rostro de alguien, pero el americano no se rendiría en ningún momento, con el mayor eran amigos desde la infancia, no dejaría que nadie le quitara el derecho de permanecer permanentemente a su lado.

Mientras tanto en el hogar del inglés, él y su nuevo amigo compartían una taza de té, intentando de conocerse más, al parecer la química había nacido entre ellos desde el primer momento.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede, jamás pensé que la lluvia sería tan fuerte, ahora quien te debe un favor soy yo, Arthur.- Sonreía con calidez el muchacho de ojos rojizos, bebiendo con real lentitud su té, observando de reojo al mayor.

-No tienes que agradecerme y ¡No me debes nada, no insistas! Que terco.- Comenzaron a reír divertidos ante el asunto, escuchando luego el golpe de una puerta, ambos giraron a verla y el dueño de casa se levantó a observar, era el estadounidense que había llegado totalmente empapado.

-¡Iggy! Te llamé por teléfono y no me contestaste, pensé que el cocodrilo de las alcantarillas te había atrapado camino a casa.- Murmuró en broma, entrando luego de quitarse los zapatos que estaban totalmente mojados; su mirada se fue directamente a aquel muchacho moreno, entrecerrando sus ojos con cierta molestia, le había visto antes en la facultad y no le daba para nada buena espina.

-Claro, como tardaste tanto en salir, Alfred idiota, y no me llames Iggy, odio ese apodo; estás empapado, ve a cambiarte, sabes dónde está tu ropa.- El tono de Arthur era totalmente frío y se notaba más que molesto con el otro rubio; se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo para seguir con su té.

La mirada del muchacho nuevo se afiló con suavidad al observar al otro rubio invadiendo la casa del inglés, ¿Qué acaso siempre tenía que estar pegado a él? Claro que no. Abrazó ligeramente a Arthur mientras el otro le manoteaba para que le soltara, mirándolo para luego comenzar a reír.

-Pensé que te gustaba que te abrazaran, Arthie, veo que no es así, lo siento mucho, amigo.- recalcó la última palabra para enfurecer al de ojos azules, soltando al mayor sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, Alfred comenzaba a hartarse de esa "sonrisita de ángel" que colocaba Raven frente a Arthur.

Luego de aquel momento de tensión, el americano se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa y luego beber un café, intentando mantener la calma con el moreno, quería apartarlo de SU inglés a toda costa, pero al parecer el mayor sólo se encariñaba a medida que más hablaba con él.

* * *

Kai: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, iré subiendo más a medida que mi imaginación se active; si se preguntan "¿Por qué es tan corto?" Sencillo, es que prefiero hacerlos así antes que termine aburriéndome de la trama y deje el fic, cosa que dudo que haga con este porque me ha encantado. ¿Reviews?~ Acepto críticas constructivas ¿Eh? No insultos hacia Rave, mi bebé es muy sensible(?).


	2. Conocidos

Al día siguiente Alfred fue directamente a casa del mayor para que fueran ambos a la facultad, al llegar notó una molesta presencia, estaba aquel muchacho conversando con el inglés, dándose suaves empujones… ¿Estaban jugando? Rodó los ojos con molestia, intentando controlar sus impulsos de golpear a aquel muchacho, se preguntaba de donde había salido, nunca antes le había visto, se le hacía bastante raro aquello.

-¡Hola Iggy!- Se les acercó, palmeando el hombro del otro rubio mientras este le reclamaba por el apodo y le recordaba cuanto odiaba que le tocaran los hombros, cosa que hizo enojar al americano, el cual se tragó los reclamos por un momento.

-Hola Alfred, ¿Qué tal has estado? Espero que no te hayas resfriado por lo de ayer.- Aquella voz, como la detestaba el de ojos azules, no toleraba ver a Raven tan cerca de su amado, ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba viendo? Arthur dejaba que el moreno tocara sus hombros.

-Claro, a él lo dejas y a mi no, ¿es que acaso son novios ya?- Habló sin pensar, cubriéndose la boca con cierta vergüenza, mirando a otro lado, estaba haciendo una de esas escenas de celos que tanto odiaba del resto, ¡Pero es que ese chico era SU chico! No permitiría que otro se metiera en medio.

Arthur sólo frunció el ceño, intentando articular alguna palabra luego de esa asombrosa declaración por parte de Alfred, no entendía que le pasaba, pero intentaba de hacerlo de alguna forma; el americano se colocó en medio de ambos muchachos, caminando mientras estos se miraban de reojo extrañados por aquel comportamiento.

-Creo que ustedes deberían hablar, así que me voy, cuídate Arthie.- Raven se sentía incómodo por la situación, así que decidió adelantarse, dejando un suave beso en la frente del inglés, provocando que este enrojeciera por ello, provocando que el otro rubio enfureciera más que antes.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? ¡Ya no puedo hablar con nadie! Sólo somos conocidos con Raven, no sé porque siempre te enojas porque hablo con los demás, Alfred, mi mundo ni gira en torno a ti.- El de ojos esmeralda decidió adelantarse, dejando solo al menor, el cual sólo apretaba los puños, no sabía que decir, sólo quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba, pero él siempre le esquivaba, sobre todo en momentos así.

El día transcurrió totalmente normal para el de cejas espesas, al igual que para el muchacho de los ojos rojos, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la discusión de la mañana, tampoco se habló del tema; ahora estaban en la azotea almorzando, comentando un poco la película que habían visto cada uno en su hogar la noche anterior.

-Definitivamente no me gustó esa película, era realmente fantástica, no me gustan tanto las películas así, supongo que a ti si…- Raven terminaba de preparar el té mientras observaba algunos pétalos volar hacia el cielo; sonrió un poco mirando al inglés, abrazandole cortamente para luego alejarse.

-En realidad la película apestaba, no le encontré sentido una cosa con la otra, la trama no estaba bien definida y su personaje era totalmente perfecto, sólo a él debían pasarle las cosas y luego reponerse tan rápido como si nada hubiese sucedido, no me gusta eso…- giró su rostro al sentir el calor del otro, pensó en acurrucarse un momento en sus brazos, pero prefirió apartarle, sus mejillas estaban un tanto encendidas por la vergüenza.

Arthur se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía dentro de sí, definitivamente al estar con aquel muchacho se sentía libre y feliz por todo, incluso hasta había dejado de pensar en Alfred por más de cinco horas, no podía creer aquello, incluso su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma un tanto estruendosa por la cercanía.

-Arthur, ¿Pasa algo?- El menor le veía extrañado, parpadeando con suavidad mientras acariciaba esas mejillas coloreadas, mirándole de cerca, pensó por un momento que este tenía fiebre, aquello le hacía preocuparse un poco, por lo que le soltó, buscando entre sus cosas un termómetro.

-No… no pasa na… ¿Y eso? ¿Traes un termómetro a la facultad?- Le miró, arrugando un poco la nariz, alejando aquel objeto de él, no quería que el otro le tomara la temperatura; cayó en cuenta que tal vez el otro estudiaba medicina; el día anterior estaba con algunas pastillas en el bolso para la gripe.

Alfred comía en uno de los salones, no había hablado absolutamente nada dentro del día, cosa que preocupaba a sus compañeros, puesto que aquel muchacho era el parlanchín de la clase de Español; no, Alfred no estaba enfermo, sólo se sentía deprimido, de verdad con la discusión de aquella mañana había perdido a su amado, el otro seguramente no le hablaría quizás hasta cuándo.

Al momento de salir, ambos muchachos que anteriormente estaban en la azotea, reían divertidos por los chistes que Raven le contaba al inglés, cosa que provocaba un vacío en el interior del americano, con él Arthur jamás se reía, incluso se enfadaba diciendo que sus bromas eran de pésimo gusto; bajó la mirada un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?- Preguntó con curiosidad el estudiante de medicina, observando de forma atenta al rubio menor, sonriendo con suavidad mientras extendía su mano.

A la mente del de ojos azules llegó un pensamiento un tanto incómodo, había juzgado al menor sólo por su apariencia y su forma de ser con Arthur, en el fondo él era un buen muchacho; sonrió, pero claro aquella sonrisa era fingida, pues los ánimos de este no eran del todo favorables y tomó la mano contraria, con la cual comenzaron a caminar, ahora, Raven también era conocido de Alfred.

* * *

Kai: Hooola a todos, Bueno, todas xD, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dos, como también espero que no los haya dejado con gusto a poco, el próximo capítulo está netamente basado en Raven, para que le conozcan un poco más, esto comienza a colocarse interesante :D

¿Reviews? Sin ellos no subo continuación~.


	3. Un poco más de ti

Raven llegó a su hogar sin novedades, observando a su madre, la cual sonreía preparando la comida, su padre veía televisión junto a su hermana menor, de la misma forma que todos los días, a veces él deseaba que su vida fuese menos monótona, pero al notar que su familia no hacía nada para lograr aquello, había decidido cambiar él mismo.

Subió a su habitación y se acomodó en su cama con el móvil en sus manos, comenzando a repasar que cosas habían sucedido desde el momento en que tomó las riendas de su vida, pasando por Arthur y la actualidad, porque claro, al inglés no lo conocía sólo de ahora.

-Voy a estudiar medicina y no habrá nada que me lo impida, quiero un maldito cambio ya.- Una discusión bastante acalorada se efectuaba en la casa McNeil a causa de la decisión del mayor de los hijos.

-Tu vas a estudiar derecho como tu padre, ¡Entiende Raven que no tenemos dinero para pagar tu carrera de medicina!- Su madre estaba tan alterada como toda su familia, su pequeña hermana sólo les miraba, no pronunciaba palabra alguna relacionada con el tema; el hermano que seguía de ella observaba y esperaba un momento adecuado para hablar.

-Deja de faltarnos el respeto Raven, ¿te crees que tienes toda autoridad ahora que eres mayor de edad? No pienses esas tonterías, sigues viviendo en nuestra casa- El muchacho moreno miró hacia un lado, suspirando de forma pesada, tomando sus cosas para caminar hacia su habitación cuando la voz de su hermano interrumpió sus acciones.

-Confío en que mi Bro va a salir adelante, es un chico que piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, aparte… Ya tiene una beca de la cual había postulado, no debería desperdiciarla en algo que no le gusta.-

Las palabras de este dejaron a todos perplejos, por supuesto a sus padres que jamás pensaron que él apoyaría tanto a su hermano mayor si nunca se habían llevado bien; el señor McNeil aprobó la decisión del de ojos rojos, mientras su madre comenzaba a llorar y la pequeña sonreía feliz, abrazando a su hermano mayor mientras este observaba a su hermano menor con una ligera sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para acariciar sus cabellos, agradecido por ello.

-Recuerdo que así comencé a llevarme mejor con Patrick, él a pesar de todo… me admiraba demasiado…- Murmuró para sí con las mejillas un tanto coloreadas de rojo, recordando totalmente ese momento; pasó a otra fecha marcada en el teléfono, el inicio de clases.

La caminata hacia aquel lugar había sido totalmente tediosa, pues como era un tanto nuevo por aquellos sectores, el moreno se perdía fácilmente; un alma caritativa se acercó a él y le ayudó a llegar a la facultad, era nada más ni nada menos que aquel rubio inglés, pero de seguro este actualmente no lo recordaba, aquello le causaba en cierto modo tristeza, pero prefería guardar silencio.

Observaba al otro cada día en la facultad, siempre agradecía que la de medicina e idiomas estuviesen en el mismo edificio, si no hubiese sido de aquella manera no podría haber conocido más a aquel muchacho de cejas espesas; sonreía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, Arthur.

Pero su alegría se esfumó luego de la primera semana, pues cierto intruso comenzó a obstruir la vista tan agradable que tenía, como odiaba ver a ese tal Alfred tan cerca de aquel chico tan calmado y agradable como lo era Arthur.

Volvió a la realidad, parpadeando con suavidad, recordando que tenía tarea, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a hacerla, perdiéndose en su mundo otra vez, recordando que siempre quería acercarse al rubio británico para hablarle, pero nunca había oportunidad para lograrlo, ese imbécil de Alfred siempre se metía en medio.

Buscó e inició un plan, en primavera aún seguía lloviendo a veces, por lo que esperaría alguna lluvia en donde pudiese encontrarse con el mayor para hablarle, sin que el otro rubio los interrumpiera, donde podrían conocerse más a fondo, en el momento en que… Raven podría mirar esos ojos esmeralda tan atrayentes.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, parpadeó y lo tomó, observando quien era, hablando del rey de Roma.

-¿Qué quieres Alfred? Estoy estudiando- contestó de forma seca, un tanto molesto con el otro.

-Estoy afuera, ¿Podemos hablar un poco?- A Raven le pareció extraño primero el tono de voz del otro, segundo, ¿Qué hacía afuera de su casa? Salió un tanto abrigado y abrió la puerta, dejándole entrar, al parecer traía algunas cosas para comer, por lo que lo condujo a la cocina y luego a la habitación.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De Arthur. Quiero saber que si lo que sientes por él es amor o que cosa, aún… Él está confundido.

-No sé lo que siento, es simple, me gusta, pero no podría darle un gran futuro por ahora, ¿comprendes?

La conversación se extendió por algunas horas, Alfred terminó quedándose a dormir con aquel muchacho, en cierto modo ahora se habían conocido más y la relación ya no sería tan tensa como antes, incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero no dejarían aquella rivalidad de lado, Arthur era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa entre ellos dos.

-Buenas noches Alfred.

-Descansa Raven.- Sonrió un poco, abrazando al otro como si fuera un peluche.

* * *

Hooola amigas~ -Como sólo me han puesto Reviews chicas, pues lo digo así xD-

Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo, a mi no me gustó así como pero que bruto, que menso(?) Pero... Con esto van a conocer más de Raven para que no le odien tanto, ¡Vamos! si el chico en el fondo es un amor~ ¿Por algo Alfred durmió con él, no?

¿Reviews? please~

_**Kai**_


End file.
